


What He's Supposed To.

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: NCIS One-Shots [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony DiNozzo never did what he was supposed to do.





	What He's Supposed To.

There was a time in Tony DiNozzo’s life, a very long time ago when he viewed the world through rose-colored glasses and shades of black and white. When all he saw was the good in people and the good in life. 

 

Tony hadn't been that innocent since his mother died when he was eight. Finding his mother dead by his father’s hands tended to do that to someone. When the cops had been bribed by his father to cover it up as a suicide, well… that just made him even less innocent. 

 

Tony had wanted to become a cop so that he could make a difference, so that he could help people, unlike the dirty cops that his father had bribed into silence. Tony should have hated cops, should have wanted nothing to do with any law officials, let alone become one. But Tony tended not to do what he was supposed to do. 

 

Take, for instance, the gun currently in his hand. The loaded gun, that he contemplated with calm, weary eyes. 

 

He probably shouldn’t be holding it, contemplating firing the 9mm bullet straight into his brain for blessed relief.

 

He should have called Gibbs, told him his feelings, try to get his help.

 

He should have called his Psychiatrist when he started getting suicidal thoughts last week, instead of missing his appointment yesterday. 

 

He should probably answer his boss shouting and pounding on his front door. 

 

But he never did what he was supposed to do. 

 

Raising his hand, Tony put the gun to his head.   


End file.
